


Coffee Mug Proposals

by lokivsanubis



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man (Ultimateverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inktober 2019, M/M, Multi, No Artwork, Wedding Proposal, Wedding Rings, Written Work, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: 1) Ring - Coffee Mug Proposal - The time Steve proposed to his boys with a coffee mug.//-//“Why don’t you read it out loud… I forgot.” Steve teased moving to the fridge to pull out the cream cheese.Tony snickered, “You aren’t even a natural blonde…” he teased then turned his mug around.“I’m sorry for what I-I- STEVE!” Tony stopped reading eyes going wide as saucers.“Come on Baby don’t leave us in suspense. What does it say?” Steve asked turning around.Bucky now looked confused, “It says the same thing it always says, ‘I’m sorry for what I said before I had coffee.’” Bucky knew the quote by heart. “Tony, what’s wrong?”Tony was still looking at the mug like it was an alien, something foreign and odd.Steve got down on his knees. “Read the mug baby. Can’t keep Bucky in suspense.”





	Coffee Mug Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt is Ring.

Steve woke early on June 23rd. It was a Sunday and by all accounts, his life long partners could care less. Both brunettes simply snuggle closer together ignoring the familiar sound of Steve shuffling around the room collecting his running clothes and shoes.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” He teased the sleeping mounds snickering at the matching hisses of disinterest he received. “Alright alright…” he motioned, “Sleep well I’ll wake you when breakfast is ready.”

With that, the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed in the tiny apartment over their coffee shop and bakery.

Barnes Bakery and Stark-Rogers Coffee Shop were fixtures in the community. Bucky’s original shop was still manned by his sister across town. Even though she was technically a Romanoff now the original name still stood. Bucky opened Barnes Bakery #2 beside his lovers’ coffee shop. Bucky opened the store every day except Sunday. Bucky did not believe in working on Sundays. As a result, on Sundays Brock came in early to open. The scent of fresh donuts and bread always filled the apartment starting at 4:00 am.

Tony mumbled to himself as he sleepily nibbles on Bucky’s neck.

Bucky moaned turning them so he was above the smaller brunette grinding their hips together.

“Hungry Babydoll?” He asked sleepily into Tony’s ear.

“Hmmm.” Tony let out a particularly hard bite as he ground his hips into Bucky’s.

Bucky groaned when he heard the front door open and close again. “Steve’s back a little early…” he motioned towards the clock.

“It’s hot,” Tony replied softly rolling away from Bucky.

A few minutes later their blonde appeared smiling at them. “I have coffee brewing downstairs for Tony. Bucky your questionable keto concoction is also cooling down.” He moved to take off his sweat-soaked shirt and throw it in the hamper.

“Is it that hot already?” Tony asked rubbing his eyes.

Steve nodded stripping off his running shorts and shoes. “Imma take a quick shower. Why don’t you two head downstairs?”

Tony nodded along with Buckys. “I’ll put the bagels on.” He concluded sitting up. The sheets pooled around his waist.

“I can hear the shop going downstairs. I assume the kids are alright?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, “Harley and Peter are fine. Brock is keeping them in line.” He confirmed then motioned for them to go. “Less talk more bagel making.”

“Yeah yeah…” Bucky rolled his eyes and throwing on a shirt fixed his sleeping pants and got up.

Tony followed behind him.

The two brunettes walked into the living room and open kitchen.

Tony walked the path from memory making a beeline right to the coffee cup sitting under his professional in-home coffee maker. He carefully took the mug from the holder and brought it to his lips.

Bucky wasn’t far behind shaking his cup of Bulletproof Coffee and taking a sip.

The two brunettes let out making orgasmic sighs. Coffee was life. They were happy and contented. Nothing could make this particular Sunday the 23rd day of June more excellent.

Or could it?

Steve appeared a few minutes later freshly showered and wearing a rather nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt.

“Going somewhere fancy?” Bucky asked watching Steve walk into the room.

“Hmm…” Tony looked at the calendar, “nope no one important is in town. What’s going on?”

Steve shook his head. “You’re imagining things.” He went to the seat between his two brunettes and sat down.

The two brunettes eyed him suspiciously. Something was up.

Steve merely smiled at them with that dopey ‘I’m so happy and in love with you” face that could light up a whole room.

Finally, after a few minutes, Steve got up again and reached into the pantry pulling out the bagels, “Thanks for starting breakfast.”

Tony yawned, “Sorry what does my mug always say?” He asked holding it out for Steve to read.

“I don’t know Tony what does your mug always say?” Steve replied with a smile placing the bagels into the toaster.

Bucky chuckled, they all knew what the mug said.

“Why don’t you read it out loud… I forgot.” Steve teased moving to the fridge to pull out the cream cheese.

Tony snickered, “You aren’t even a natural blonde…” he teased then turned his mug around.

“I’m sorry for what I-I- STEVE!” Tony stopped reading eyes going wide as saucers.

“Come on Baby don’t leave us in suspense. What does it say?” Steve asked turning around.

Bucky now looked confused, “It says the same thing it always says, ‘I’m sorry for what I said before I had coffee.’” Bucky knew the quote by heart. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

Tony was still looking at the mug like it was an alien, something foreign and odd.

Steve got down on his knees. “Read the mug baby. Can’t keep Bucky in suspense.”

Tony nodded feeling tears falling from his eyes.

“Babydoll, Jerkface Will you marry me?” - ❤️ Steve, June 23rd.

“What?” Bucky shot up knocking his chair back.

Steve picked up one of his knees so he was kneeling.

“What do you say, Buck, Tony will you marry me?” He asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box. When he opened the box if contained 3 matching titanium rings.


End file.
